


breaking and entering

by best b jenna rolan (tranquilatlast)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Doggy Style, Handcuffs, M/M, Missionary Position, Wet Dream, hetero whom??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/best%20b%20jenna%20rolan
Summary: Jake is alone in his parent's room when Jeremy breaks into his home, a needy mess. Things escalate pretty quickly from there.





	breaking and entering

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't want to fuck Jake Dillinger? The guy is everyone's sexual fantasy.

Jake wasn’t really sure what he was doing on his parents’ bed. Reading a book? Playing on his phone? No clue. All he knew was he was the only one home and he just heard the front door open and shut. He sat up on the bed, tensing. He had prepared for the day some burglar tried shit at his house, but didn’t know it would be this soon. He ignored his wheelchair, hopping off the bed and reaching out for a little league baseball bat his dad kept under it when the door to the bedroom opened. It moved so quickly, it bumped against the wall.

“Jeremy?” Jake asked, ditching the baseball bat at the sight of the flushed teenager in the doorway. He resisted the urge to cover himself, as he was only in a shirt and boxers. Jeremy pursed his lips and stepped into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him without taking his eyes off of Jake. “Why are you in my house?”

“Broke in,” he breathed out simply, taking a few long strides forward and placing his hands on Jake’s chest. Jeremy shoved the jock to force him to sit on the bed and moved up to straddle him, pressing his soft lips against Jake’s. Immediately, Jake’s hand went to Jeremy’s hips to steady him as he kissed back eagerly. He’d never thought much of it, but Jeremy was really fucking hot when he actually made a move. Still, this was all pretty sudden. Jake turned his head away to break the kiss, his chest tightening at the displeased whine that came from the other boy.

“You broke in? Jer, that's breaking and entering. What are you even doing here?” Jeremy was putting all his weight against him, making Jake have to let go of him to place his hands on the bed so he wouldn’t fall back. Jeremy started grinding on him slowly, every rock of his ass creating delicious friction against Jake’s clothed dick. Suddenly, Jake really didn’t care how or why Jeremy decided to come in uninvited. Jeremy licked his lips, hands trailing down Jake’s chest and stopping at the band of his boxers. “Fuck, what do you want, babe?”

“You. In my mouth. May I?” After a quick nod from Jake, the teen slid off of him and sunk onto his knees between his legs. Jeremy tugged Jake’s boxers down and they were left beside him on the floor. Without hesitation, he lightly wrapped his hand around Jake’s base and kissed the tip before wrapping his lips around the head. Jake groaned softly as Jeremy let himself drool, using that slickness to pump what wasn’t in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue felt like warm velvet pressing against the underside of his dick, dragging up and down against him with every movement.

All too soon, Jeremy pulled away. Jake bit his lip as he watched a thing string of saliva connect Jeremy’s bottom lip to the head of his cock. The string broke quickly and Jeremy looked up at him with glazed eyes, mouth open as he panted from lack of breath. His cheeks were dusted in pink and his brow was furrowed slightly. Somehow, Jake didn’t notice the collar around his pale neck until Jeremy tilted his head up for him to see, still looking up at him with those wrecked blue-green eyes.

“Please. Fuck, pull my collar.” Jake complied, moving his other hand to slip his fingertips under the side of Jeremy’s collar to tug it harshly. Jeremy moaned out breathily, leaning away from Jake’s hand to dig the thick leather collar against his adam’s apple as he used his tongue again to lick up Jake’s dick. “God, daddy…”

“You’re so pretty,” is what he finally said, reaching down to cup Jeremy’s face. Jeremy pulled his mouth away and spread his legs slightly to show off the bulge in his black lace panties, the lingerie cupping his dick perfectly. His chest was covered in a lacy bralette, also black. Jake brushed his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek, across his lips, then dipped it in to press the pad of his thumb into Jeremy’s tongue in a small show of dominance. He pulled it out to rest on his bottom lip. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, god, yes,” Jeremy whined, shifting around to grab something. He held up metal handcuffs, peeking through one of the cuffs with a meek expression. Jake understood immediately.

“Get on all fours. We won't use those just yet,” he ordered, nodding to the headboard. He watched as Jeremy obediently moved up onto the bed, leaving the metal toy aside for now. He arched his back on all fours, whining as Jake moved a hand up the side of his thigh.

“I'm all yours, Jake. Fuck me hard, I need you inside me so bad–”

“Be patient and I'll give you what you need.”

Jake moved his other hand up the opposite side, running his palms over the smooth skin of his legs. He felt over Jeremy's hips, his waist, then came back down to grope his ass and draw a pleased mewl from the teen. Jake had one hand on his own cock now, pumping himself as he tugged Jeremy's lacy panties to the side and revealing his hole, already prepped and ready for him. He couldn't help himself and scooted closer, keeping the underwear to the side as he pushed in.

It felt tight and hot around his dick. Jeremy was clenching around him so beautifully, helping out by moving his hips back onto Jake's cock until he hilted with a moan from both of them. Jake started to move once Jeremy had started to grind over him, adorable whines and moans tumbling from his lips as Jake thrusted.

“You feel so good for me, so tight and warm, Jeremy,” he praised, not bothering to start out slow. The jock set a quick, even pace, the sound of skin against skin ever-so prominent. “You're so fucking hot, your ass is amazing.”

Jeremy couldn't even answer over his own breaths, only able to rock back and forth to meet Jake's hips on each thrust. Jake trailed a hand across his friend’s hip down to his stomach to find his cock. Jeremy's panties were trapping him, but Jake just started palming his bone through the thin cloth. It didn't take much for the inexperienced teen to cum, forcing him to go still and tense around Jake as a long groan escaped him. The front of his panties got soaked with him, and Jake pulled out, making Jeremy nearly fall before flipping himself to lay on his back.

He looked so open and vulnerable underneath Jake. He had his legs spread wide again, only moving them when Jake reached to pull his panties off and leave them somewhere on the floor beside the bed. That left his dick exposed, head red and swollen and leaking with a few more droplets of cum. Jeremy bucked up into nothing when Jake moved a hand to rest on his knee.

“Jake, Jake, you're so big, come back,” he begged, face totally flushed as he gripped the bedsheets before moving his hands over his head. Jake moved between his legs and made quick work of the cuffs, keeping them on Jeremy's wrists and attached to the headboard. “Oh, fuck, please, fuck me! M-Make me cum again, I'll last longer, I'll be so good for you! I–Ohh, fuck…”

Jeremy trailed off, mouth forming an O as Jake pushed in again. It wasn't hard to enter, but Jeremy still felt so tight. He felt Jeremy's thin legs move further apart, grunting when he managed to get in deeper. After a few experimental thrusts, Jake started moving into him as fast as he had during doggy. He held Jeremy's hips tightly, soaking up the noises he made as his fingers left faint bruises on his skin.

“Jake, Jake,” Jeremy repeated over and over again, as if it was only word he knew. His back arched up off the bed and a sob left him as Jake managed to brush his whole length along his prostate. Tears formed in his eyes, some caught on his long lashes before slipping down the sides of his face. “I-I'm–!”

He came again, untouched this time. Jake watched Jeremy's spent cock shoot out weak spurts of cum, making a mess on Jeremy's pale stomach. When it didn't go flaccid, Jake continued moving, leaning over Jeremy for more forceful thrusts.

“You're so good for me, Jeremy, you look so pretty when you cum. You take my cock so well, babe.” Jeremy reached up and hooked a hand around Jake's neck to pull him down into a fervent kiss before, forcing the teen to swallow his moans before releasing him.

“Jake, I'm yours, all yours, wanna make you cum,” he whined out, wrapping his legs around Jake's waist and moaning at the new angle of his hips lifted up slightly. Jake usually lasted longer than this, but he was so close. Jeremy was so obedient, so willing to be used. “Yes, yes, oh my god! Finish inside me, fill me up even more!”

Jake started to jackhammer into the boy, no longer focusing on making him finish over and over again. He pounded his hips forward, then pulled back almost all the way only to slam back into Jeremy. The smaller teen was reduced to a sticky mess of sobs and whines and moans, unable to speak with the way he was being fucked so intensely. Jeremy came again, this time digging his heels into the small of Jake's back. Weak shots of white went onto his stomach and the metal cuffs and he tensed around Jake just as he hilted.

The sudden feeling of Jeremy getting tighter around his dick drove Jake to the edge, forcing himself a bit deeper. His orgasm made him clench his eyes shut and groan lowly, hearing Jeremy gasp at his cum shooting into his ass. Jake was still and shaking for a moment before relaxing as his high passed, starting to pant softly. He pulled out of Jeremy, eyeing the trail that dripped out of him.

Jake laid down next to his friend, both of their chests heaving. Jeremy's hand found his, the smaller teen entwining their fingers together. Jake looked to the side as the flushed face and piercing eyes, his chest swelling. Jeremy moved closer, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed a tender kiss to Jake's lips.

Then he woke up. He was pressed against the real Jeremy's back, a very obvious wetness in his boxers. His hand was on Jeremy's chest, which he didn't register until it was pointed out.

“Jake, oh my god, please stop touching my nipple,” the real Jeremy groaned, curled up into a ball of embarrassment. Rich's laughter came from the other side of the boy and Jake flushed, quickly removing his hand and shifting away.

“Sorry! W-What happened?”

“You were full on grinding against him, dude! Holy shit, where's my phone? I _need_ to tell the chat! They won't fucking believe this.”

Jake put his hand over his face, shaking his head. Jenna was going to have a fucking field day with this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys creamed yourselves as much as Jakey D did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
